It begins again
by Naoko Suzume
Summary: The 4 are stuck in Heavenly Host again! They will see their friends that have fallen, and be filled with terror. There will be very light ships. ships are, Yoshiki/Ayumi, Satoshi/Naomi, and my ship, Naoko/Tasuki! Tanoshimu! Please also add your OC's!
1. Chapter 1

_**Ayumi's POV**_

Here I was, in Heavenly Host for the second time, with Kishinuma by my side. "I can't believe we're in here again." He grunted. "Yah, and we have to see our dead friends again too." I murmured, I regretted it, tears were forming in my eyes once I remembered no one can remember anyone that died in Heavenly Host. "Shinozaki, it's okay, we got out of here once." He took a short pause. "Then we'll do it again." He said it quite deeply but, whatever. We continued walking until... We saw Mayu's splattered body. I gripped my head and closed my eyes. "No! No no no!" I yelled through gritted teeth, tears were forming out of my eyes, I glanced up a Kishinuma, his hands were clenched in fists and he was still. I though again about how Mayu has been there for everyone in the school, and no one remembers. The next thing I knew, is that I fainted.

_**Satoshi's POV**_

"Do you think their okay?" I asked Nakashima. "Hopefully..." She sighed. "I can't believe we're here again!" I yelled. "Me neither... It happened just yesterday too."

_Flashback_

_The four of them were casually walking through the halls when they saw one of Mayu's old posters fall at their feet... Her face was blackened. "Suzumoto!" Ayumi pointed at the poster and the 4 of them slowly backed away. "Why are you backing away guys?" A student passed them by asked. "Do you not see that poster!" Yoshiki pointed to the poster of Mayu and the student looked where he was pointing. "What...poster?" She shrugged and walked away. "T-they can't even see things with the pictures of our fallen friends..." Naomi stared at the photo. "Suzumoto... I'm so sorry." Ayumi fell to her knees and cried in her hands. "Sh-Shinozaki, it's okay! It's not your fault!" Yoshiki exclaimed._

_Ayumi turned to Yoshiki. "It is... It's my fault I brought up the charm in the first place." She stopped crying, but her eyes were red. The 4 of them heard the bell ring, signaling that it's time to go home. While the 4 were walking together, they saw another group of people from their school... Doing to charm. "No! Stop! DON'T DO IT!" The four of them exclaimed, running toward the group, but it was too late... The group plus the 4 were falling into the other dimension._

_Flashback end_

"It's lucky that we got a piece of the charm from the other group huh?" I asked Nakashima. "Y-yah." She looked down at the floor. "Seiko..." She said in a whispery voice. "We are lucky we survived in one day here, and the last time it only took us 5 days." I said, and she nodded. "But it also took 5 days for our 5 friends to be killed." She said still in a soft tone. I clenched my fists and though about Yuka, she was only 14 and she died... I wish I spent more time with her. "I hope we find that other group, otherwise we won't be able to come back home. "T-that's right! Oh no, this is very very bad!" She trembled. "I don't even remember what they look like, and there are two buildings probably filled with other people!" She exclaimed.

Me: Yay! New story! Please review because it really helps!

Satoshi: I hate this story already.

Me: *points machete at Satoshi* What did you say?

Satoshi: Nothing...

Me: If I get more than 7 reviews, I will add a new chapter! Not too hard right guys? Follow and review! BAI!


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Welcome to a new chapter of... It begins again! You already read the title, I don't see the point of saying it.**

**Me: I cannot do my Truth or Dare story because it seems easier in script but hey! Happy late Halloween treat!**

**Yoshiki: Enjoy da story!**

**_Tasuki's POV_**

"Suzume, are you okay?" I just woke up from my black out to see one of my friends, Naoko Suzume. "Y-yah i'm fine but... Where are we?" She asked. We stood up and took a look around our surroundings, broken wood floors, dusty rooms and... dead bodies. "I t-think we're in a haunted school." I said. "These poor people died... probably trying to get back home." She said deeply. "Come on! We have to try not to die and hope our friends don't die too!" I said, determined. "I guess that's what the people tried to warn us about... and now we brought them into this place, they probably have been here before." She spoke deeply, unlike her regular happy voice. "Come on, lets try to find them." I said, and we walked out the room.

_**Yoshiki's POV**_

Already, we saw one of our dead friends, I clenched my fists and closed my eyes. "Sh-Shinozaki, come on lets g-go the other w-way." I said trying not to yell. "Y-yah." She said, still teary eyed. We walked the other way, only to be greeted by a ghost. "Yuki..." Ayumi spoke slowly and softly. "Why are you here... There is a new Sachiko... Stronger and more scarier." She looked at us but we weren't dying. "H-how come we are still alive, and how do you remember us?" Ayumi asked. "New Sachiko let us keep our memories about the people who tried to let us rest." She closed her 'eye' and nodded. "D-do you still feel pain?" I asked, scared to get yelled at. "Yes... The pain of death is still with us." She nodded again. "S-sorry Yuki." Ayumi looked down. "I'm sorry you have to be stuck here forever, never being able to ease the pain." Ayumi looked up again, teary eyed. "It's fine, you get used to it." She laughed only a bit and frowned again. "Good luck finding your group and making it back there." She said and vanished, leaving nothing but blue mist.

_**Naomi's POV**_

All I could think about is Seiko, how it's my fault that she's dead, my fault that no one remembers her. "My fault, my fault." I mumbled, but Mochida heard me. "Don't blame yourself Nakashima, the darkening possessed you." Satoshi said softly. "But I could have fighted back! I just let Seiko die!" I yelled. "I know how you're feeling, remember Yuka died too... My only sister." He said, looking down. "Ah! Sorry Mochida." I said, i'm so horrible. "H-hey it's okay, lets focus on getting back." I nodded and we walked through the halls of darkness and bodies.

**Me: Wows so dark! You might be wondering, 'but we didn't reach more than seven!', well, the writing called me and I couldn't resist :3.**

**Yoshiki: This is pretty dark Naoko...**

**Me: This is my story. I can make you die.**

**Yoshiki: Never mind...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Writing spree! Luvin it! Gawd i'm crazeh today woOOOOOO!**

**Ayumi: Did you eat too much ice cream again! We told you not to go ahead a gallon!**

**Me: You *hic* cannnt *hic* twell meh *hic* what 2 du!**

**Yoshiki: Enjoy the story... I'm sorry we have to do this Naoko...**

**Me: You don't mean..**

**Satoshi: Yes.**

**Me: NO! I DON'T WANT TO EAT MY VEGGIES!**

**Naomi: Get her!**

_**Naoko's POV**_

"Ikeda..." I said, looking at him. "Yah?" He answered. "Do you think their okay?" I was worried about my friends, they've been there since I don't know, since I was 5? "I-i'm sure their fine." He said, I nodded, hoping it was true... Unfortunately I stepped in something gooey. "Suzume! Don't look!" He exclaimed. But I couldn't resist my temptation, I looked down in horror. "AKEMI KOBAYASHI! NO!" I yelled, I knew it was her. Her light red hair, her blue bow, her glasses... all scattered around the place. "N-no no no! THIS ISN'T REAL!" I yelled. "It is though, darling." Said a voice I didn't recognize. We slowly turned around, revealing a girl with gray skin, one eye, the longest black hair you could have ever seen, with a scissor in one hand, and Akemi's eye in the other, I wanted to strangle that girl. "You killed her!" I yelled, tears in my eyes. "Ha ha... I did! Your so smart." She said in a creepy voice. "What did she do!" I yelled. "I thought you were smart, guess I was wrong. what she did was ...still live." She laughed after saying that. "Why are you doing this!?" Tasuki finally talked. "I am the new Sachiko of the school you're in..." She came close and whispered in our ears. "_Heavenly Host.." _She went back to her original spot and swung the scissors on one finger. "Pretty ironic isn't it? Because this place is pretty much the _complete _opposite of Heavenly." She went on her back and floated laughing. "I will give you two choices... You can either die or... Become my slaves and help me kill innocent people!" She smiled. "I WOULD RATHER DIE!" We yelled. She shrugged. "Suit yourself." She laughed and flew to us and tried to stab us too... Luckily we dodged it. "Hm.. I shall spare thee... Until we meet again..." She laughed and dissolved into a black cloud of smoke.

_**Yoshiki's POV**_

"What was that about?" I asked Ayumi. "I don't know... But i'm glad the new Sachiko let her keep those memories." She said then nodded. We walked more until we saw another dead friend through the doorway. "Y-Yuka!" We yelled. We slowly walked toward her, she was strapped on a table, eye bleeding, chest cut wide open. "Yuka... You died so young." Ayumi softly said and stroked her hair. "No one can remember you..." She said, gagging tears back. There was silence and then I heard laughter. "Ha ha ha.. ha ha ha!" I turned to Ayumi who was now laughing hysterically. "Sh-Shinozaki!" She stopped laughing and turned to face me with a creepy smile.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Th-then why are you laughing?"

"I wasn't laughing."

I stared at her, is she possessed? "Shinozaki?" I said and slowly walked toward her. "Shinozaki..." I said more quietly. "What? Why are you coming toward me like that?" She said. Phew, she isn't possessed. "So you don't remember laughing?" I asked her. "No? Why would I be laughing at a dead Yuka?" She said, but not in her normal voice. Part of my wanted to believe that shes possessed while the other part of me wanted to think that she's just frustrated. "Are you okay Shinozaki?" I asked. "I-I f-f-f-f-f" She said then fainted. "AH! SHINOZAKI! SHINOZAKI!" I yelled and shook her. She slowly opened her eyes. "Kishinuma? Why am I on the floor?" She asked. I hugged her tightly. "I thought you died..." I said through tears. "I'm fine, come on let's find the others." She said I stopped hugging her and we went out the doorway, leaving the dead Yuka.

**_Satoshi's POV_**

"Ugh, wait a sec." I groaned. "What's wrong Mochida?" She asked walking toward me. "My stomach..Ngg.. Really hurts." I said and suddenly started gagging. "Come on, you should throw up in the girls bathroom." She said and hoisted my arm around her shoulder, dragging my to the bathroom. Once we got in there Naomi went to the 3rd stall and dropped me. "Ow.. Why did you-" I stood up and looked at what she saw. "Drop me..." I said softly. "Seiko! No! Seiko!" She yelled. "My fault! MY FAULT MY FAULT MY FAULT!" She screamed. My stomach hurt even more, so I was forced to throw up on the floor. "BLEH!" I started gagging once I saw what escaped my mouth, the darkening. "Mochida! AH! THE DARKENING!" I groaned. "R-run.." I said weakly. "B-but Moch-" She spoke. "I SAID RUN NOW!" I yelled and started throwing up more. "No! I'm not going to run!" She yelled. "P-please..." I groaned. "I don't w-want you to get hurt.." I said. "You're coming with me... We need to leave the darkening right away before it possesses us." SHe said sternly. I nodded slowly stood up and we walked as fast as we can, leaving the darkening.

**Me: Okay *gag* end of this sto- BLEH!**

**Satoshi: Hey she threw up like me!**

**Naomi: Bye!**

**Yoshiki: See ya next time!**


	4. Ship ship ship :3

**Me: Enjoy the story! Happy late B-day Yoshiki!**

**Yoshiki: It doesn't really matt-**

**Me: DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!**

**Yoshiki: Okay... Enjoy the story!**

_**Tasuki's POV**_

"Suzume... are you okay?" I said. "Y-yah, she just scratched me on the arm." She said and rubbed the mark. "Akemi..." She mumbled. "I know, it's gonna be alright..." I said. She started to cry so I rubbed her back. "Come on Suzume, lets try finding out other friends... Before they meet the same fate Akemi did." I said, still rubbing her back. She wiped her tears and she said, "Okay, lets go." She mumbled and started to walk to the door that can bring us to the left wing of the school.

"Did you know that Akemi knew me since I was 3?" She said, near to the cheery happy voice. "Ha-ha, I actually didn't know that." I chuckled causing her to smile. "I wonder if our parents are worried?" I said. "Hmm... maybe their time there is frozen? After all this is another dimension." She said nodding. We reached the door and opened it. "Wow... It is cold here..." She whispered and rubbed her arms. "Here take my jacket." I said **(Lol, one of the ol' tricks :3) **I started to take it off but she stopped me. "Your going to get cold... and wet! Come on now Ikeda! Don't be so cheesy, using that old trick." She said playfully while nudging my shoulder. "Okay then." I smiled and we walked to the right wing entrance.

_**Naomi's POV**_

"Seiko..." I whispered under my breath. Satoshi was still gagging and hoisted on my shoulders. "I'm sorry Nakashima..." He sighed. "No, it's okay Mochida, it's not your fault we saw Seiko, the darkening possessed you so we were forced to go to the bathroom." I replied. There was silence, until I heard faint footsteps. _"Naomi..." _Said a voice... One I would kill to hear. "Seiko! Seiko where are you!" I yelled. _"Naomi...I'm behind you..." _Seiko whispered. We turned around and Seiko was there. But instead of bloodshot eyes, there was nothing but darkness filling her pupils. "N-Naomi! D-don't believe her! She's possessed with the darkening! SHE'S ALREADY DEAD!" Satoshi shouted, but I ignored him. If Seiko was dead, how can she standing in front of me? "Seiko..." I whispered. I went to hug her but she grabbed my wrist and picked up scissors from the floor... She really was possessed with the darkening.

"Don't be scared Naomi... Now we can finally be together again." She smiled as I started to cry. _"Forever." _She was slowly bringing the scissors down to my wrist but she stopped and looked down at her stomach... There were another pair of scissors in there and she started to fall on her back. "Seiko..." I whispered and cried into Satoshi's chest. "Sorry Naomi... I didn't want you to die." He hugged me as the blood of the completely dead Seiko soaked in the floor and our shoes.

_**Ayumi's POV**_

I sighed. "I really hope their okay..." I said. "I'm sure their fine, I mean, they've been here before and survived." He said continuing walking. "What about the other group? Do you think their okay?" I asked. My question was answered when I stepped in something wet and looked down to see a dead girl wearing a Kisigari uniform. "I hope she's the only one that died... Wait! Look! There's another footprint! Maybe someone has aready been here too!" He said excitedly but I frowned. "Maybe Yoshikazu and the new Sachiko stepped on her once she died." I said and Kishinuma sighed. "Come on Shinozaki, i'm trying to keep positive here!" He groaned. "S-sorry... I'm just frustrated." I sighed and gripped my head and we walked into another room of the building.

"Hey! Look Kishinuma! It's that note you wrote for the others about finding !" I said exitedly while pointing to the writing. "Oh Yah! I remember this! This was before she died..." he said, every word growing silent. I frowned and started to cry. " Waah! I'm sorry!" Yoshiki flinched. "Aah! Sorry Shinozaki!" He said. He bent down and hugged me. "Sorry..." He whispered, I hugged back, unlike last time. "Okay come on let's gt out of here." He said, I nodded and we walked out of the room.

**Me: Hope you liked it guys! But I need some people to help! I have two things to ask! 1- Please share this story! I only have a few reviews too sadly! 2- I need you to make some characters for me! So these are the things I require!**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance: **

**Would you like to die and would you want me to choose the death if yes (could choose your own death):**

**Other info (Siblings, good at running etc.):**

**Would you liked to be paired with someone (I choose :3):**

**So Yah! Thanks for reading this chapter!**

**Yoshiki: *mouth filled with cake* Okay! that's it for my b-day right! PLEASE!**

**Me: Okay! But finish that cake in your mouth! Till next time guys! Naoko out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naoko: Thank you for those people who participated in the OC makings!**

**Tasuki: Hey Suzume... *snicker***

**Naoko: What?**

**Tasuki: Whats 9+10?**

**Naoko: 19?**

**Tasuki: No... 21**

**Naoko and Lizzie: SHUT UP!**

**Tasuki: *Something thrown at him* OW WHAT THE HECK**

**Naoko: Ok! Enjoy da story!**

_**Lizzie's POV**_

"Ugg.." I groaned as I got up from the crackling wooden floor. "Bell? Is that you?" A voice asked, I knew who it was right away, my friend Mamoru Kishi. "Kishi? W-where are you?" I asked, my eyes weren't adjusted to the darkness yet so I waited a few more seconds. "Over here... Behind you..." He groaned. I got up and saw dead bodies everywhere. "Whoa... Kishi... get up." I whispered. I looked at him as he slowly stood up and looked around. "What...?" He murmured. "We need to find the others! I don't want them to die like these people! They won't be remembered back in the real world!" He whispered-shouted. "Right... Wait, how did you know that?" I asked him and he smiled. "Books! I've read a book called other dimensions and read about this! But I never expected this place to be real..." He exclaimed. "Okay... What else do you know about this place?" I asked. "Hmm... Lets see." He squinted his eyes and scratched his head. "Aha! Okay, so basically if you die here, no one in the real world remembers your existence, and once you die pictures with you in it have your face blackened and people can't see objects with you in it!" He took a deep breath before continuing. "There is this girl that appears time to time or sometimes a zombie looking guy shows up and the girl tries to kill you with scissors while the zombie man hits you on the head with a hammer." He rested his hands on his hips and smiled. "That's about it!" He said excitedly. "Wh-whaa" I stammered wide mouthed.

'This is gonna be hard...' I thought and clenched my fists. 'At least when I die I can see Rose!' I smiled slightly.

_**Yoshiki's POV**_

"Okay, lets go Shinozaki, we gotta find the others." I explained. We stood up and walked through the door to see Kisigari people. "Hey! Are you guys from Kisigari High!" I yelled and they saw us and smiled. "Yah! I'm Naoko Suzume and this is my friend Tasuki Ikeda!" She smiled and pointed to the person next to her. "And i'm Yoshiki Kishinuma and this is Ayumi Shinozaki!" I replied pointing to Ayumi. "W-wait a second... You're the guys who tried to warn us about the charm..." He murmured. "Y-yeah..." There was an awkward silence until Ayumi broke it. "Lets stay together... It would increase our luck of finding other people in your group." Ayumi muttered and both nodded. "Okay... So where should we go first?" Tasuki asked. "We should go upstairs, the last time we've been here there were a lot of rooms there." I explained. "Okay lets go." They agreed and we went upstairs.

"W-why is it so cold inside... It feels the same as it was outside." Naoko shivered. "Y-yeah... it actually is." Ayumi agreed and they rubbed their arms. "Then take our jackets!" I blurted out and Tasuki nodded. "You guys are just wearing T-shirts! Your going to freeze to death!" The girls answered in sync.

"Come on guys! we can handle the cold!"

"No! If you die who's going to protect us?"

"Well freezing to death is better than feeling the pain of getting smashed in the head with a hammer!"

"No means no!"

"JUST TAKE OUR DANG JACKETS!"

The girls sighed in defeat and put their hands out. We hi-fived and took our jackets off, and shivered as the air blew on us. "Ha, we told you." They growled as they slipped our jackets on. "YOUR JACKETS ARE TOO LOOSE!" They yelled and we looked at them and they were right. The coat part was like a dress and the sleeves barley showed their hands. "It's not our fault that you guys are short." Tasuki chuckled, I nodded and we walked away. We felt something thrown on our backs and we turned and looked down, to see our jackets. "We don't want them" They said in sync, again. We pouted. "Just ta-" "NO MEANS NO." They interrupted, crossing their arms. We sighed and put them on and walked up the stairs, girls first. "BWAH!" They yelled as they fell backwards, luckily we caught them. "There's a barrier surrounding the entrance to the upper level." Ayumi murmured. "Gah! Suzume, you arm is bleeding!" Tasuki yelled. "Yah I know, I just got scratched by the scissors." She said. "No! I mean it's bleeding _really _bad!" He yelled again, not knowing what to do. We looked at her arm, he was right, the scratch was now pouring like a faucet and onto Tasuki's hand. "Hurry! Lets go to the infirmary!" I yelled and we ran downstairs, each one of us holding Naoko.

"Hurry! Kishinuma, look to see if their's bandages in the closet!" He yelled as he set Naoko down on the bed. "Got it!" I replied and ran where he directed. "Shinozaki, check if there's any scissors!" He yelled again. "What! Why do you need scissors!?" She questioned. "To cut the bandages! Now hurry!" Ayumi ran and picked up scissors from the floor and I returned with a small roll of bandages.

A few minutes later Naoko returned from her pass out, which we didn't know she had. "You okay?" Tasuki asked. "Yah I'm fine..." She replied, light headed and we carried her out the door, only to be greeted by...

**Naoko: Yay! Cliffhanger!**

**Tasuki: Aww... I'm sad yet glad..**

**Yoshiki: See ya next time!**

**Naoko: Sayonara my baes! **


	6. Chapter 6: The Doll

**Naoko: Hey guys! I am so sorry for not updating as much anymore :(**

**Yoshiki: She's just extremely busy currently.**

**Ayumi: We hope you understand...**

**Naomi: But please, check her out on Quotev (Same name) and check out that poll that is posted on her profile!**

**Naoko: *sighs* I just want to go on vacation so I can update more...**

**Satoshi: But enough of this news! Lets get on to this happy story!**

**Seiko: Dude, it's 'It begins again.' Nothing happy about this.**

**Satoshi: . . .**

**Naoko: Mkay'! Let's start! (By the way, it will all be this group of four's POV in this chap :3)**

_**Ayumi's POV**_

"Yoshikazu.." I whispered as he brought his hammer down to the floor, causing an ear piercing sound and little bits of the wooden floor to fly away from the force. The dust covered our vision and I was lying on the floor, unable to move my aching limbs. As the dust cleared, I was terrified at what I was seeing. "HELP ME!" Naoko cried, she was clinging on to her dear life with one of her arms with her other arm on her side. She was in one of the wooden floor holes and was struggling to get up. "Suzume!" Tasuki cried as he got up from the floor and rushed towards her. "Ikeda! Get back here!" Yoshiki yelled while Yoshikazu was slowly walking towards him from behind. Everything stopped while I thought 'Who should I help?'. I turned to Naoko, she was hyperventilating and still using one arm, it hurt to see her hanging exactly like Ms. Yui. I then turned to Yoshiki, the hammer was slowly bringing a halt on Yoshiki's skull...

I knew who to help.

I ran toward Yoshiki and pushed him out of the way and the hammer made a loud CRASH sound, and just like that, Yoshikazu disappeared. I swiftly turned to Naoko. "AAH!" She screamed, but just in time, Tasuki was able to grab her wrist. "Okay, you're going to be okay." He said reassuringly. Naoko nodded and we rushed to help Tasuki carry her up.

**(A/N: I'm not fat ;^;)**

Once we managed to pull her up she went on all of her four limbs and panted. "Who.. was that?" Naoko asked while panting. "Yoshikazu, he's one of the people who helped the old Sachiko kill, but I guess he'll always be a slave." Yoshiki said while crouching down to the spot Yoshikazu was standing on. Naoko stood up and gave a quick 'thank you' to Tasuki. "I got a key guys." Yoshiki said as he stood up from that spot and held up a key that was a coal-black color. "There's a word engraved on the side of it, but I can't read it." He said after that. "Here, hand it to me." Naoko said and Yoshiki gave it to her. She held the key close to her eyes and squinted.

"It says... Science lab." Naoko responded and handed the key back to Yoshiki. "B-but that's where t-that a-anatomical model is.." I whispered and turned to Yoshiki, who gave a blank expression. "This place is basically a puzzle, we get on piece, which leads to another piece, which leads to another and so on." Tasuki said. "There's a possible chance that there's another key in the science lab, there may be a reason why he had that key with him, probably to make sure no one gets it." He added on. "But what if there is no key in the science lab?" Yoshiki asked. "Then there's probably something else, at least something useful." Tasuki responded to him. They all agreed to go to the science lab and they walked in the dark halls of the school.

_**Naoko's POV**_

After the long walk of dumb jokes and the creaking of the floors, we finally made it to the room. "Well, we're here, Tasuki, try the key." Ayumi told him and he obliged. He inserted the key into the hole and twisted it, the door swung open. "L-ladies first." Yoshiki whimpered and we slowly went into the room. We all split into the four corners into the room, after a few minutes, I found something. "Hey, guys! Check out what I found!" I called out to them. They raced towards me and Ayumi and Yoshiki yelped as they saw what I found.

"I-it's the doll.." Ayumi pointed out. "What does it mean..?" Tasuki asked. "There's a string on the back of the doll, which gives clues of where to possibly find the next item or where to go, the doll itself was Yoshikazu's stress reliever." Yoshiki responded. I tilted my head, "Doesn't that help us?" I asked. "Well... One of the things we _had_ to do was... dig in our friend's body to find a key." Ayumi responded with a shaky voice. "I'll do it." I said and picked up the doll. I looked at it's features and gulped, I turned it on the side the string was on and pulled it.

_"You finally found me again... A-yu-mi and Y-os-hi-ki~." _The doll said creepy like and Ayumi and Yoshiki were obviously startled. "H-how does it know our names..." Ayumi whispered. I gulped and shakily pulled the string again. "_The first place to find your little key, is your friend's dead body, Ake-mi Kob-Ay-ash-i~" _it said again, and if it was taking a breath, paused and continued, _"Yes, g-g-get up in that body reeeal good! Mmmm~! Mushy mushy, mushy mushy, internal organs, splat-tered ev-ery-whe-re!" _The doll continued and laughed like a child. "_he-he! Yes! he-he! get up in i-t real good! Cut it op-en with a kni-fe, mushy mushy, spill the blood, mushy mushy, get your hands dirty!" _It continued and laughed louder. I dropped the doll and backed up towards the wall. "No! N-not Akemi!" I yelled as the doll continued to laugh. _"Mushy Mushy, blood everywhere, mushy mushy, the only sight is the color red, mushy mushy, guts, mushy mushy, internal organs~!" _The doll continued.

_"Because that's all you'll see.." _

**Naoko: Well, I think i'm scarred for life now.**

**Yoshiki: So scared ;^;**

**Tasuki: P-please d-don't fo-r-r-get to leave a review...**

**Ayumi: Don't forget. ;^;**

**DA DAMN DOLL: ****_Or the body Akemi Kobayashi has, will also become yours! Mush-_**

**Naoko: *holds a flamethrower* DIE! DIE SPAWN OF SATAN! **

**Tasuki: Remember to Review, Like, and share!**

**Ayumi: Hope you enjoyed!**

**Naoko: Remember my poll on my profile!**

**All: Bai~!**

**Doll: ****_I'll see you in your nightmares~!_**


End file.
